1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective coating systems for components exposed to high temperatures, such as the hostile thermal environment of a gas turbine engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination of a superalloy substrate composition and coating system that exhibits improved spallation resistance of the coating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmental coatings and TBC bond coats are often formed of an oxidation-resistant aluminum-containing alloy or intermetallic. An example of the former is MCrAlX (where M is iron, cobalt and/or nickel, and X is yttrium or another rare earth element), which is deposited as an overlay coating. An example of the latter includes diffusion coatings, particularly diffusion aluminides and platinum-aluminides (PtAl) that contain aluminum intermetallics (e.g., NiAl and PtAl). Other types of environmental coatings and bond coats that have been proposed include beta-phase nickel aluminide (NiAl) overlay coatings. In contrast to the aforementioned MCrAlX overlay coatings, which are metallic solid solutions containing intermetallic phases, the NiAl beta phase is an intermetallic compound that exists for nickel-aluminum compositions containing about 30 to about 60 atomic percent aluminum. Notable examples of beta-phase NiAl coating materials are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,852 to Nagaraj et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,313 to Rigney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,001 to Darolia, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,084 to Darolia et al. These NiAl compositions, which preferably contain a reactive element (such as zirconium and/or hafnium) and/or other alloying constituents (such as chromium), have been shown to improve the adhesion of a ceramic TBC, thereby increasing the spallation resistance of the TBC. These same compositions can also be used alone as environmental coatings for superalloy components that do not require the thermal protection of a TBC.
Environmental coatings and TBC bond coats are often formed of an oxidation-resistant aluminum-containing alloy or intermetallic. An example of the former is MCrAlX (where M is iron, cobalt and/or nickel, and X is yttrium or another rare earth element), which is deposited as an overlay coating. An example of the latter includes diffusion coatings, particular diffusion aluminides and platinum-aluminides (PtAl) that contain aluminum intermetallics (e.g., NiAl and PtAl). Other types of environmental coatings and bond coats that have been proposed include beta-phase nickel aluminide (NiAl) overlay coatings. In contrast to the aforementioned MCrAlX overlay coatings, which are metallic solid solutions containing intermetallic phases, the NiAl beta phase is an intermetallic compound that exists for nickel-aluminum compositions containing about 30 to about 60 atomic percent aluminum. Notable examples of beta-phase NiAl coating materials are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,852 to Nagaraj et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,313 to Rigney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,001 to Darolia, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,084 to Darolia et al. These NiAl compositions, which preferably contain a reactive element (such as zirconium and/or hafnium) and/or other alloying constituents (such as chromium), have been shown to improve the adhesion of a ceramic TBC, thereby increasing the spallation resistance of the TBC. These same compositions can also be used alone as environmental coatings for superalloy components that do not require the thermal protection of a TBC.
TBC systems and environmental coatings are being used in an increasing number of turbine applications (e.g., combustors, augmentors, turbine blades, turbine vanes, etc.). The material systems used for most turbine airfoil applications comprise a nickel-base superalloy as the substrate material, a diffusion platinum aluminide (PtAl) as the bond coat, and a zirconia-based ceramic as the thermally-insulating TBC material. Notable substrate materials include directionally-solidified (DS) alloys such as René 142 and single-crystal (SX) alloys such as René N5. A notable example of a PtAl bond coat composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,405 to Schaeffer. Finally, a preferred TBC material is yttria-stabilized zirconia (YSZ), with a suitable composition being about 3 to about 20 weight percent yttria. Improved spallation resistance can be achieved by depositing the TBC by electron-beam physical vapor deposition (EB-PVD) to have a columnar grain structure.
Approaches proposed for further improving the spallation resistance of TBC's are complicated in part by the compositions of the underlying superalloy and interdiffusion that occurs between the superalloy and the bond coat. For example, the above-noted bond coat materials contain relatively high amounts of aluminum relative to the superalloys they protect, while superalloys contain various elements that are not present or are present in relatively small amounts in these coatings. During bond coat deposition, a primary diffusion zone of chemical mixing occurs to some degree between the coating and the superalloy substrate as a result of the concentration gradients of the constituents. At elevated temperatures, further interdiffusion occurs as a result of solid-state diffusion across the substrate/coating interface. The migration of elements across this interface alters the chemical composition and microstructure of both the bond coat and the substrate in the vicinity of the interface, generally with deleterious results. For example, migration of aluminum out of the bond coat reduces its oxidation resistance, while the accumulation of aluminum in the substrate beneath the bond coat can result in the formation of topologically close-packed (TCP) phases that, if present at sufficiently high levels, can drastically reduce the load-carrying capability of the alloy.
Certain high strength superalloys contain significant amounts of refractory elements, such as rhenium, tungsten, tantalum, hafnium, molybdenum, niobium, and zirconium. If present in sufficient amounts or combinations, these elements can reduce the intrinsic oxidation resistance of a superalloy and, following deposition of a diffusion aluminide coating, promote the formation of a secondary reaction zone (SRZ) that contains deleterious TCP phases. A notable example of such a superalloy is commercially known as MX4, a fourth generation single-crystal superalloy disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,789. There has been an ongoing effort to develop coating systems that substantially reduce or eliminate the formation of SRZ in high-refractory alloys coated with diffusion aluminide and overlay coatings. For example, ruthenium-containing diffusion barrier layers are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,524 to Spitsberg et al. and commonly-assigned and copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/681,821, 09/683,700, and 10/605,860 to Zhao et al.
In addition to issues attributable to the superalloy composition, all TBC systems exhibit a temperature-thermal-cycle-time capability that limits the useful life of the TBC system. More particularly, all TBC coating systems are limited by the occurrence of oxide spallation, which results in the loss of a portion of TBC followed by thermal degradation of the bond coat and environmental and thermal degradation of the underlying substrate. Coating system performance has been determined to be dependent on a number of factors, including stresses arising from the growth of a thermally-grown oxide (TGO) that develops at the interface between the TBC and bond coat, stresses due to the thermal expansion mismatch between the ceramic TBC and the metallic bond coat, the fracture resistance of the TGO interface (affected by segregation of impurities, roughness, oxide type and others), and time-dependent and time-independent plastic deformation of the bond coat that leads to rumpling of the bond coat/TGO interface. Therefore, advancements in TBC coating system are concerned with delaying the first instance of oxide spallation, affected by the above factors.